I dont want you to die, Kare
by Torli
Summary: Nine year old Anakin is accepted into Jedi Order. Many doubted this decision. Some Jedi are sarcastic to him. But some tries to help him fit in.


Rated: 13+

Disclaimer: I really don't own this.

Author's note: This story was freely inspired by story Dragon's Lair by Archeologist.

* * *

He was running. Running from this old hag. She was so unfair and so...unfriendly. He doesn't like her. He thought of Master Qui-Gon. He was so kind, so...empathic. And now, he was gone. Anakin choke back tears. Master Obi-wan was trying his best, but he still saw Anakin as an obstacle. A dying-man last plea. Unbreakable promise.

_Nobody likes me here, _Ani thought bitterly. He was so lost in his thoughts that he ran straight into someone and fell down.

"What is the matter, young one? Have you injured yourself? "a soft, melodic voice of a young humanoid female reached his ears and strong, yet gentle hands hauled him up.

"Are you all right? Who are you? " She asked him again, this time examining him closer.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, madam. Everything is fine." he lied, an ache radiating from his being like some kind of pulsar.

"No, Anakin, something happened. This is fairly..." she coughed softly and continued, with tears in her eyes from coughing. "This is fairly obvious."

"No, nothing happened. I need to go. Excuse me." he quickly added and ran away.

Master Instructor Kare Tad looked after him longingly. Then she slowly shook her head and continued on.

* * *

_Three months later..._

"This is all for today. Padawan Skywalker, give me a minute, please."

As other Initiates and Padawans ran from her class, Anakin reluctantly moved to her desk.

„Master Instructor Tad, what have I done?" he asked her warily, his eyes pointed into the desk.

Republic History wasn't his favourite subject. Well, he quite liked lessons, where his teacher sang old ballads and told them about old lore. It was definitely more interesting than list of years from dust-soaked past.

He was aware of the fact, that he took a nap. It was simple - sunshine, the melodious voice of his teacher and tiredness after lightsaber training made it easy.

„Padawan Skywalker, do you know why I want to speak with you?" she asked him gently and slowly rose from her seat. She was pale and had big dark circles under her black eyes with no visible pupils. Her eyes were expressionless as were Nautolan's.

"I'm sorry, Instructor Tad." he simply answered her.

"For what are you sorry?" she asked him curiously.

"I fell asleep during lesson." he answered her shyly.

"Well, although I don't approve that, it is not that. Have you found some friends of your own here, Anakin?"

She definitely took him by surprise.

"What?" he gasped.

"I asked you, if you have found some new friends here. Have you?" she asked him patiently again.

"Why are you interested?" he asked in return.

"I asked you first. Have you?"

"No. I'm really sorry, but I have to go, otherwise Master Faes will be annoyed. He doesn't like late arrivals."

Of course, go. But please, if you have any problem, feel free to tell me. Would you?" she pleaded gently.

* * *

_Two months later_

His master doesn't look worried about apparent lack of his padawan's friends. Even after almost five months in the Temple, Anakin haven't found any. Master Kenobi trained him, sparred with him, came with him on missions but was still reluctant to accept him fully. Anakin was feeling alone.

During these days, he received simple message.

_Anakin, I would like to tell you something. Would you mind to meet me in The Room of a Thousand Fountains at sunset? Please, this is not an order. If you don't want to come, than I can't force you. Fell free to choose. Meanwhile, May the Force be with you, Kare Tad_

He hadn't seen his Master Instructor Kare Tad for some time now. She temporary stepped down from her duties a month before and her subject, Republic History was taught by Anakin's chief enemy, Jedi Librarian Jocasta Nu.

_Thank the Force, Negotiation theory is in hands of Master Kim, _Anakin thought little bit happier. But he definitely missed her. She was gentle and cherished among younger students. Her lessons were full of songs and games, and she never hesitated to prepare some pranks on her students, if it helps her to explain them something. She was sorely missed, because Master Nu was a pedant with no understanding of young children and their need for games and fun.

He decided to go and asked Kare Tad to return.

_The Room of a Thousands Fountains_

The Room was deep in Temple ziggurat, so the sun was artificial there, of course. But even in artificial lighting, it was breath-taking spectacle. And Anakin wasn't the only one enjoying it. He saw several Master/Padawan teams walking through it, or simply sitting on the green grass and enjoying the moment. He saw also few younger Initiates from crèche with their caretaker and two older padawans, who were playing with them. But no signs of Kare Tad.

_Where is she? _Anakin thought heavily and decided to go through this beautiful garden at least. _Maybe I will find her,_ he mused over.

He was slowly moving through it, his spirit calmed for some time. He was enjoying it. On Tatooine, it was rare sight to see even leaf of green, lush bush and here, he was able to see so much of it in one place.

_It is a pity my mother can't see this beauty, _he thought bitterly. _It is not fair._

"Lost in thoughts, I see." weary, yet joyful voice said behind him.

He quickly turned around and stared in disbelief. It was Kare Tad. But it was just her shadow. She was ashen pale, tiny and even smaller, if it was possible than before.

"Master Kare, what happened to you? You look terrible! I have..."

"Shh, Anakin, I will answer you. But not here. Please, follow me."

They were sitting in one of many alcoves. In this particular was simple bench and kettle with tea. One cup was already filled and the second one was waiting. She motioned him to take a seat and offered him the tea. Then she sat next to him and sighed.

„Anakin, my state isn't important at all. You, on the contrary, are important. I noticed you still haven't found any friends here. May I ask you why? Or not, I will tell you something and then, you will answer. And please, I don't want to offend you by this story." Kare shifted on the bench and started. "You were accepted quite late. Well, I was also, but the circumstances were different. I was found on a remote planet, on the outer edges of the Republic, deep in The Outer Rim Territories. My parent's ship crash-landed on its surface shortly before annual ion-storm period. The planet isn't steadily inhabited because of these storms. The miners come for two years between storms, mining there as long as possible and try to get out of there before the ion-storms period will arrive. The periods vary from six standard months to four years. When my parents crash-landed, there was a Jedi on the surface. He came to aid rescue teams in any way possible. They were both dead by the time rescue teams arrived. But I survived. I was two years old. He sensed I was Force-sensitive and took me. He planned to return immediately to Coruscant, but storms hit earlier than usual. He was stuck on the planet together with Force-sensitive infant and one hundred miners for almost four years. Luckily, mines were supplied to sustain more people than one hundred, so they made it. Barely, but made it through. He was quite unsure what to do with me, but successfully cared about me and began my basic training. After the longest four years in his life, we returned to Coruscant together. From the beginning, the Council wasn't eager to include me into crèche. They want to send me into orphanage instead. But Master Gier was adamant. He had gotten attached to me and want me to become Jedi. So I was sent into crèches. I was complete stranger to them as you are, Anakin. But I was too stubborn, tough and difficult to be left behind. I found few friends and eventually became my apprenticeship under Master Gier's tutelage. And it paid off. Now, I'm one of them, even after many doubts. One of noble Jedi. Do you understand, what I'm trying to show you?"

"You want me to understand, that I should never give up?" Anakin asked questioningly.

"Yes. Exactly. And now, I sense, you want to know what happened, that I look so terrible, don't you?" she asked him, sad smile on her lips.

"Hm, yes. I want." Anakin answered quickly.

"You are impatient and reckless, aren't you?" she asked him, amused at his tone.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to..."

"Not necessary to apologize, young one. You will learn how to deal with patience over the years. It is simple. Shortly after I was knighted, I got infected by Nertwa virus. Initial stage is without signs, but unfortunately, it is the only time, when bacta is working. When Healers discovered it, it was already too late. I was assigned to permanent duties into Temple, so I can be under constant supervision of Healers. There was only one thing, they was able to do. They slowed it down for almost ten years. And my time here is almost over now. I will not return to teaching, Anakin. And now...I believe it is time for you to go to bed, otherwise Master Kenobi will not be pleased at all. And Anakin, "she called after him, when he went away, "if you need anything, please tell me or call me. I want to help you in any way I can and as long as I can."

"Thank you Master Kare. May the Force give you many days to live through, before she calls you."

* * *

Anakin soon befriended Kare Tad closely. He said her many things his Master didn't know about and even asked her to solve few things he was embarrassed to tell Master Kenobi. He saw his mother in her and liked her almost as much. He was not aware of it, but his mind made bond to her mind. Bond, very similar to the one, he shared with his master.

* * *

_Almost one year after Anakin's entrance into the Temple_

He didn't like the fact that Kare was dying. He simply didn't believe, that there was not any way to cure her. He visited her daily, because her condition was getting worse and worse. She was dying slowly in front of him and he was helpless. He hated the very fact of it.

When he walked into her room, he was taken aback by the sight. She was coughing deeply and Master Gallia was trying to comfort her with no visible effect.

"Master Gallia, let me go. I'm already too far away. Save your strength for others." he heard her say.

Adi Gallia slowly nodded and rose from the bed.

"What are you doing here, Padawan?" she asked Anakin coldly. "You are not supposed to be here. You should leave."

"Adi,..." Kare whispered slowly. "Ani is my friend. Let him be, please."

"As you wish." Master Gallia nodded curtly. "You got ten minutes. She needs to rest." added coldly to Anakin.

* * *

_Six hours later_

"Are you awake, Kare?" Anakin whispered from the door.

"Yes, I'm. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be sleeping." she reprimanded him gently.

"Yes, but you shouldn't be alone." whispered Anakin back and seated himself next to her bed. "I will guard you."

"Thank you."

After some time, Anakin began to shiver.

"You are cold, aren't you?" she asked him gently.

"I'm."

She smiled wearily and heaved her blanket.

"Come here."

He jumped with delight right under the blanket. Her body was shaking with fewer.

"I don't want you to die, Kare. You are my only friend here."

"Anakin, this is the way of life. I will pass away and you will live. You must let me go. Other friends will come, believe me."

"I believe. You never lied to me. Please, don't go."

Shakily, she managed to smile at him.

"Ani, I'm returning home, I'm joining the Force. Let me go. Say it. You will have memories of our time together."

"Kare..."Anakin sobbed. "I let you go. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you. And may the Force..." her last breath was away.

She was dead.

Anakin was crying on her shoulder, when it vanished.

* * *

_Author's note: Well, just one-shot. Enjoy it. Read and review. I will answer to any signed review. I promised._


End file.
